stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Valentine
Name: 'Valentine *'Gender: 'Male *'Race: 'Stormsoul Genasi *'Alignment: Neutral Evil *'Deity': Kord, Anhur, Valkur (Like other genasi, Valentine worships many gods) *'Class: '''Barbarian *'Homeland': The Mere-That-Was, Akanul *'Languages: Common, Primordial, Abyssal, Infernal *'''Equipment: Chainmail, Enchanted Greatsword, Amulet of Teamwork *'Pets: '''3 Decks of Many Fangs 'History' Valentine was born to extremely religious stormsoul parents who worshiped the lightning gods, isolating themselves in an uninhabited desert to be close to the erratic, holy storms. While very young, a horde of demons attempting to summon an elemental servant from the plane of lightning snatched the tiny genasi boy instead. At least they didn’t kill him. Cool! They tried to simply ditch him, but Valentine stuck to them like glue, and was eventually recruited adopted. Valentine traveled with them for years, learning to kill and be an angry barbarian. The horde became his family, in a very brutal sort of way, but after one ill-fated, bloody adventure, his demon bros were aihilated. Alone, half-dead, it was during this time that he met the Inquisitor Bonita. Together they avenged his crew so hard. Alone again, Valentine wandered. He made it to a human city, but naive as hell, lacking knowledge of the common tounge, he soon ended up a vagrant. Valentine began fighting for money. Became a thug, then a mercenary, all while learning city life - flirting, socializing, all that good stuff. Then he met Poppy. Life got interesting. Together, they had epic adventures across many lands. He is currently trying to find her, and is immensely irritated that traveling with the party is keeping him from his search. 'Personality' Passionate and impulsive, with a surprising dash of naivete. Valentine is very proud, of himself, his heritage, and of his ability to beat things to a bloody pulp. Though not stupid, he prefers charging in swords swinging, over strategizing and subterfuge. Unexpectedly, Valentine is fiercely loyal to those he respects or loves, but that includes only a handful of people. He can be charming when he tries, but only tries with pretty women. He has a bit of a problem with alcohol. 'Character Relationships' 'Yuki: His genasi 'brother', Yuki might as well be blood, to Valentine. He is really the only reason Valentine's stuck with this party as long as he has. He has great respect for Yuki's ability to speak eloquently, and considers Yuki to be a great expert on life in general. '''Stephanie : She gets on his nerves frequently, but that's just her nature. When Stephanie's not picking on his brother or insulting a certain Deva whom he has endless respect for (which leaves very few occasions), Valentine thinks Stephanie is pretty cool and loves fighting with/against her. He also loves her rhymes and beatboxing. Jacqueline : Valentine is very fond of Jacqueline's nonabrasive, kind personality and vast knowledge of seemingly everything. He has become quite protective of her, and with her ability to play beautiful music, Jack undoubtedly is the best person for calming the barbarian down. Bella : Though there were slight flirtations when they first met, as time's gone by, they hardly speak to one another. Her holier-than-thou attitude, tendency to sigh disapprovingly at him from the sidelines, and blatant attempts to sabotage him has left Valentine no love for the half-orc. Vladamir : Sometimes useful, but more often annoying. He likes the creatures Vlad summons far more than the self-satisfied dhampir himself, who often exhibits the same disapproval as Bella, as well as the recent, nasty habit of getting in his way. Bonita (NPC): She has his utmost faith and loyalty. He would do anything to please her, with minimum to no questions asked. Shandrel (NPC): A confusing... person. Valentine is not at all familiar with cross-dressing, and Shandrel is quite good at it. Yuki has explained some of the mystery , and his genasi brother's deep feelings for the drow has caused Valentine to care about Shandrel's well-being, if only for Yuki's sake. The Duke (NPC): Never trusted the money bag. Now that he's displayed the use of mind control, Valentine wants him dead. Indra '''(NPC): He hopes to see his genasi airsoul brother again someday. '''Thati (NPC): Lent her his room for the night. He may never see her again, but he liked the tiny fighter all the same. 'Miscellaneous Information' *'Likes': Fighting, music, ladies, booze, religion *'Dislikes': Mind control, squares, riding horseback Category:Main Party